shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxus
Maxus is the First Division commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates. Appearance Maxus is an average-sized man, about six feet, seven inches tall. He is smaller built than most people, scrawny looking, and wears glasses. He is about Marco's size, and has short brown hair. He wears a navy shirt half-buttoned, with khaki shorts and sandals. Personality Maxus is generally very serious and analytical, and is known for his calming presence on the crew. He is often the voice of logic and reason, and is said to be as smart as his captain, if not more so. He is slightly bookish outside of battle, and is sometimes the crew's unofficial scholar. In battle, he rarely fights seriously, unless attacked by a powerful opponent, where he then reveals his Devil Fruit abilities. Abilities and powers Physical Powers As the foremost commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates, Maxus is one of the strongest people in the crew, second only to Triton. He has enormous strength despite his appearance, as he was able to block a punch from a giant with only one hand, then send his flying with the same arm. His speed is said to be superhuman, as some have suspected him of using soru or some other form of quick movement. Weapons Maxus fights with a sword shaped like a clock hand, and has shown to be very proficient with it. The sword is about a meter long, and is quite heavy, yet Maxus is able to wield it with one hand. Devil Fruit Maxus consumed the Time-Time Fruit, a Paramecia-class fruit that allows the user limited control over time. Using this ability, Maxus can create an area around him similar to Law's "Room." Within this area, he can slow time and even move it into a standstill. People within the sphere of influence are not aware any time has passed, and see events happening at normal speed. Maxus can also freeze someone in time temporarily by touching them with his hand, and has shown to be able to paralyze parts of a person's body with this ability. Maxus is immune to this effect, which allows him to massacre huge amounts of enemies in seconds by freezing them in time and killing them all one by one. Haki Maxus has mentioned that he has all three types of haki, though he has only displayed use of Haoshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Using his Devil Fruit, Maxus can capture a large amount of enemies, then knock them out with his haki. Maxus can also hit Logia users as well. Relationships Maxus is much loved by his crewmates, who see him as a reliable and solid figure. His captain, Triton, sees him as a first mate, while the other division leaders acknowledge him as the strongest of them all. He is not seen as much of enemy by the World Government, though they did see fit to grant him a considerable bounty. History Maxus was adopted off of the streets of an unknown island at the age of 7. Previously, he had grown up on Reverse Island, but was stolen and sold into slavery at age 4. He managed to break free, and was taken in by the Crescent Moon Pirates. Sometime later, he ate his Devil Fruit and rose to his position on the Crescent Moon Pirates. He is currently readying to fight the Yonkou along with his captain. Quotes Trivia *Maxus' weapon was inspired by The Kings to the Kingdom book series, where a clock hand is one of the keys used by Mister Monday. Related Articles *Crescent Moon Pirates *Triton *Jerec *Slate *Hakate *Crow *Van Helsing *Xavier External Links Read more Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User